Ghost Of Boredom
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Danny and his friends are bored to death...I'm leaving it up to YOU to help them by suggesting some epic plot devices and twists to keep this story interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone~**

**This is a little idea that planted itself in my brain…I love getting ideas from other people here in the fandom so that's what this story is all about: you giving me plot suggestions and telling me where this story will go. I'm looking for something totally random which will be fun too :D it'll be very interesting to see where this goes. Naturally I'll start the story and then take your suggestions and the ideas you give me. I may not use them all, so be forewarned.**

**And yes, I will still be continuing On the Run and my Oneshot Series, though I haven't had much inspiration for the oneshots lately. I'm looking into posting a chapter of it later. Hopefully that will be soon.**

**Now, on to the story!**

**~Prenn**

* * *

Young Danny Phantom was just fourteen

When his parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen  
He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

When it didn't quite work,

His folks they just quit

Then Danny took a look inside of it  
There was a great big flash  
Everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged

When he first woke up he realized

He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls disappear and fly  
He was much more unique then the other guy  
It was then Danny knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through  
He's here to fight for me and you

He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom!

Starring…

Danny Fenton!

Tucker Foley!

Cecelia Hazel!

Danielle Fenton!

Jack Fenton!

Maddie Fenton!

There's always that part of the year called "the bleak midwinter". This year, Danny and his friends would do anything to stop it. Boredom was a most absurd enemy, and there was no way to compromise with it. Boredom either dragged you over to the dark side or it didn't affect you because you were occupied.

In attempt to defeat this invisible enemy, Danny had invited over his two best friends Tucker and Cecelia over hopefully to do something fun. Whatever could it be? They were just sitting there on the couch like lazy bums.

Even Danielle was at a loss for energy. She lie restless on the couch. Tucker poked her every so often and she would either bat the hand away or yelp out.

"Stop doing that." Danny said.

Gosh, even battling the Box Ghost seemed fun now.

Cecelia was playing with her hair non-stop. She started putting makeup on. "Hey Danielle, come here. I'll give you a makeover!" She smiled.

Danielle moaned groggily.

"Kay kay."

Danny was so desperate that he started texting those people that sit in the back of the classroom that he never talks to like Valerie. Seriously, Val was still mad at Danny over the relationship drama? Now Danny had to find some new person to text. Star wasn't answering so Danny tried Kwan. The guy was ditching football practice for a marathon of his favorite television show…so not worth texting about.

Wenn and his little disciples were on that ski trip weekend they had been talking about forever. Naturally their phones were off.

Next, Danny tried texting Kita. All that dude wanted to talk about was Cecelia, which kind of annoyed Danny a bit. Kita was lucky to even be friends with Cecelia after he was kind of stalking her.

"Hey son! Want to help me with this new ghost invention of mine?" Jack wandered into the room, boisterous as ever.

Danny turned around. "Why can't you work on car maintenance instead? Like a normal dad?"

Jack laughed loudly, thinking Danny had made a joke, when in fact the boy was being quite serious.

Jack went down into the basement, AKA the "secret" lab. Although the secret part could probably be dropped around these guys. Tuck and Cecelia were cool. They were Danny's best friends since like…forever. He couldn't imagine his life without them.

"Oh my gosh I forgot to do my nails last night!" Cecelia stood up and started making her way to the door.

Tucker grabbed the chick by that long brown hair of hers. "Oh no you're not! You're staying put with the rest of us until we figure out something useful to do."

Cecelia shrugged. "Kay kay." She gasped. "Hey! We can bake cookies!"

"Mom's using the oven." Danny reminded her.

"We can watch television!"

"There's nothing good on."

"Video games?"

"Tired of 'em."

The three of them sighed and sat back down on the couch.

This was the worst Saturday ever. All four of them were thinking it, but none of them figured it was worth saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm working on all my stories that I haven't updated in awhile, I figured I'd post this. Feel free to shoot me some ideas and such ;) If you want an OC involved, please refer to my other story titled Danny Meets Some Interesting People, where I may feature a chapter with your DP fan character. Thank you for reading and please review even if you don't have a plot bunny for meh, thanks :)**

* * *

"Hey, I got an idea!" Tucker announced.

"What?" replied the other three, hanging on his every word.

"We can play the Sims 3!" Tucker jumped up.

"Sure, only one problem." Danny announced. "I don't have the Sims 3."

"I thought you had some version of the game…"

"Only the really old one."

"Who cares." Danielle said. "Let's do it!"

"I'm in." Cecelia smiled.

And so the group took turns making themselves in the Sims. They also made some of their friends like Valerie, Garth, Wenn, and Kita. Now it was time to play the characters in the virtual world.

Tucker took his turn first and made the Danny Sim flirt with the Valerie Sim. Embarrassed, Danny made the Tucker Sim attempt to kiss the Danielle Sim.

"Guys, you are so immature." Danielle took the game controller away. "No more Sims for you."

Meanwhile, outside, Desiree the genie ghost had been cornered by a rabid chick named Mary-Sue. The girl just happened to have a specific wish in mind, especially for Danny Phantom. "I wish Danny Phantom would fall madly in love with me!" Mary-Sue clasped her hands together and waited for her twisted fantasy to become a reality.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" Desiree grinned evilly.

"Thank you!" Mary-Sue said in her awfully high-pitched voice.

A green dusting of magic slid through the air and hit the Fenton house. Mary-Sue followed the pretty lights and wound up at Danny's doorstep.

Inside the house, Danny Fenton didn't know what hit him. He just felt like going ghost all of a sudden. The doorbell rang. "Let me get it." Danny said automatically. "Hello?" He opened the door and saw this girl, who he faintly recognized but couldn't remember where he had seen her before. She had platinum blond hair down to her middrift and her crystal blue eyes were clear as ever.

From behind the halfa, his friends gasped. "Mary-SUE!" They exclaimed with rage.

"Aw, you remember me!" The chick said stupidly.

"Stay away from my friend!" Tucker warned.

"We thought you were dead!" Danielle shrieked.

Cecelia readied her fists, and relied on Tucker and Danielle to hold her back. Cecelia was fully charged and had no problem with beating the tar out of Mary.

"Mary-Sue, my long-lost love!" Danny and Mary embraced.

"Eh?" Cecelia's jaw dropped.

"Danny's cracked." Tucker said. "I knew all this hero pressure would get to him one day…"

"Go away!" Ectoplasm and electricity flew out of the girls' hands and toward Mary's direction.

"Cecelia! Danielle! What are you doing?" Danny whimpered.

"Expunging the filth." They said in unison.

Danny could only watch as Mary's body was enveloped in ecto-goop. She wiped a slab off her face, which was now all bumpy. She gasped. "Ecto-acne?! My perfect face! My perfect Danny! I wish I had never met that genie ghost…"

"Gee, are you lucky they were here to save you." said Tucker honestly.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree whispered from outside the house. She kind of had a feeling that stupid girl would make another wish soon. And she was right.

Ghostly magic enveloped the Fenton house, putting everyone back to where they were before that little incident. The four friends were relaxed once more, and Mary-Sue was back to aimlessly wandering the streets in the cold unfriendly part of town where she belonged.


End file.
